


Rain

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Neither does Ragnarok, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short, Thanos is defeated but IW and Endgame don't happen, Timeline What Timeline, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: When Tony arrived in Asgard, he quickly realised that Thor's moods controlled the weather.Now if only he could stop the thunder and the rain...Written for Day 16: Rain





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some more thunderiron, although I'm not as happy with this one. I love the idea, but when I say down to start writing I ended up getting a headache, so not only is it way shorter than intended, it's also not what I intended to write. I will be rectifying that as soon as I can, and if anyone's interested in the original summary I wrote down for this let me know, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy the wreck that is this piece of writing, and feel free to leave me a comment letting me know how I did.

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Sixteen:** Rain

 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Pairing:** Thunderiron

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the MCU

**Rain**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Thor whisked him away to Asgard after everything was all over, and he realised that Tony still couldn't stand to be around the rogue avengers (who were being welcomed back with reluctant but still open arms after their heroics with the whole Thanos disaster), he quickly realised a couple things.

The weather is Asgard was crazy.

That crazy was a result of Thor's emotions.

When Thor got angry, the whole of Asgard knew, thunder surrounding them as it clashed loud in the skies. When Thor was sad, the skies rained with him, as if the clouds themselves bent to his depression, crying tears for him since the god refused to.

But when Thor was happy – the skies in Asgard were beautiful.

Those were Tony's favourite days. He would drag Thor away from his kingly duties and walk around the gardens with him, hands brushing slightly but neither of them reaching out further.

In the beginning, those days were frequent. But soon enough, the duties began to pile up, and Thor refused him, skies filling with clouds in his disappointment, even though Tony understood.

But understanding didn't take away his loneliness.

So when Loki had tired of his moping and offered to teach him magic, he'd jumped at the chance.

He would be the first to admit that Loki was the last person he had expected to like, and yet, the first person he had expected to enjoy company with. He was witty, sarcastic, and didn't hold his comments back.

They cut into each other without worry, a certain level of sympathy in each 'daddy' related remark as Loki taught him how to weave energy through his fingers and move things from place to place.

It was nice. But he still missed Thor.

Soon after he began to hang out with Loki, however, the skies began to cloud even more frequently, thunder rolling for reasons Tony couldn't understand.

When in the middle of one of their rare conversations, thunder begins to roll once more, Tony frowns. “Everything okay, Point Break?” He asks.

Thor doesn't look particularly angry, but there is a level of frustration in his voice. “You do not seek me out any more. Do you find Loki's company to be more fulfilling?”

Tony blinked. “Huh? Thor, buddy, thunder to my lightning, you do remember that you are a King, right? You started turning me down so often that I figured you would come seek me out yourself when you had the time. You're a busy man, I get it. I enjoy Loki's company and his teachings, but that doesn't mean I prefer it over yours.” He explained, unsure as to why exactly he was explaining it.

Nodding, the thunder seemed to dissipate, but then Tony hears the pitter patter of falling rain, and his heart races as he begins to panic. What had he said?

“What did I say? What ever it is that I said to depress you I'm sorry?”

Thor shakes his head, a little amusement in the twitch of his lips. “It's nothing you said, Anthony. I promise you that. I am merely realising that I have done you a disservice by leaving you so alone. I will endeavour to rectify that in future.”

It takes a moment for Tony comprehend what Thor was trying to say, but when the meaning dawns on him, he can't help the blinding smile that takes over his face.

“Are you saying that you're going to spend more time with me? You know you don't have to right? I-”

He's cut of when his breath leaves him in one go as a warm hand moves to rest of his cheek, Thor's thumb stroking gently as he looks at Tony with a level of fondness that shouldn't be possible.

“I want to, Anthony. Surely you would not deny me?”

Swallowing thickly, Tony can't help but lean a little further into Thor's hand, cheeks the slightest pink (which he knows Thor saw by that tiny smirk, bastard). “O-Okay, I guess.”

The resulting smile and the way the skies seemed to clear, sun coming out and shining down so nicely over Tony's favourite spots in the garden is well worth his (admittedly embarrassing) moment of weakness.

  
  


Later:

“Wait a minute, were you _jealous_? Of _Loki_?”

“Anthony, I have no clue what you're on about.”

“You so were! My god, that's adorable.”

“I'm the god of _thunder_ Anthony, I'm not adorable.”

“And now you're pouting. Holy shit, this is the best day of my li-”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
